Collin the Speedy Boy
It has a wiki: http://speedopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_the_Speedy_Boy_Wikia Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure game series developed by Warner Bros. Sega sued Warner Bros. because they thought it was a ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Sega lost the suit. The game series will be born as a made app by me (if the game is a success). Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a 9th grader boy named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of a banished Teary eyed, the fingers and a talking opossum. Games *Collin the Speedy Boy (original App) *Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (if the game is a success) WB #Collin the Speedy Boy #Collin the Speedy Boy 2 #Collin the Speedy Boy: Collision Chaos #Collin: Shattered Orbs #Stacie the Speedy Girl (mature Collin game despite its E10+) #Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World (first Collin game to feature power-ups) #Collin: The Radiant Crystal (an episodic game from WB Games and Telltale Games) #Collin and Stacie Team Up! #Collin and Stacie: The Haunted World #Paper Paige New Adventure #Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite! #Collin and Stacie: Clash of Reptile Frank #Stacie the Speedy Girl: The Demon King's Revenge #Collin: Secrets of the Black Orb #Untitled fourth Collin and Stacie game #Collin: Speed of Fight #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Megaspeed Baseball #Collin: Project Dimensions #Collin: The Black Brotherhood TV Series *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Nightly Show with Teary Eyed Oh and Fang Suckle *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *Fingers Movies The film series has 10 total films, 4 original films, 4 films from the Spin-off franchise, The Teary Eyeds (takes places in a alternative universe where the Teary Eyeds are friendly), and prequel films Fingers and Speed: The Beginning. Surprisingly, there is also a direct to video films. Direct-to-video films *Collin and Blythe * Theaterical *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy: Rise of the Teary Eyeds (sequel) *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speed Chaos *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Final Speed Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) / Super Collin *Heather Landsell (Collin's girlfriend) *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) *Laney Jefferys *Jake *Patrick *Hannah Abernathy (Collin's ex-girlfriend) *Trent Wright *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) / Super Stacie *Tommy the Opossum *Paper Paige *Saki Yumiko *Hanna Skains (Teary Eyeds) Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Taily *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Blythe (the main antagonist) *Teary Eyed Tip *Teary Eyed Oh *Teary Eyed Dee Dee More Teary Eyeds soon... Animals *Hootloth (Owl/sloth) *Hifox (Hippo/fox) *Skunkeet (Skunk/parakeet) *Platydragonsaur (Platypus/dragon/dinosaur) *Bog (Bear/dog) *Elefish (Eel/walking fish) *Catavulture (Cat/giant vulture) *Hippopotamus *Bat *Cat *Dog *Weasel *Opossum *Elephant *Bears *Black Bears *Polar bears (Mostly in Ice's home) *Panda Bears *Hedgehogs *Flying-squirrel *Giant armadillo *Armadillo *Silky anteater *Anteater *Penguin *Sea lion *Seal *Walrus *Birds *Squirrel *Pig *Chipmunk *Finger monkeys *Sloths (Phygramy) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Branchisaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus *Mosasaurus *Parasaurolophus *Allosaurus *Dilophsaurus *Gigantanosaurus *Troodon *Spinosaurus *Brontosaurus *Nytcosaurus Enemies *Snnizerker *Bites *Elefishes *Vampire Elefishes Noticable Dinosaurs *Sharp (Tyransaurus Rex) *Gurkha, Phil (Velcoiraptors) *Vincent (Ankylosaurus) *Tootise, Shallow (Apatosauruses) *Quillwing and Nightshade (Pterodactyls) *Carlos (Triceratops) *Sandler (Stegosaurus) *Brandon (Brontosaurus) *Gunk (Allosaurus) Any Noticable dinosaurs idea So? More soon... Trivia *The game will start off as a app created by me. (If it's succeeds) *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *If the saga succeeds, the saga may have a feature film *Both Collin: Shattered Orbs and Stacie the Speedy Girl has the same engine (Renderware). *Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl, the characters received new actors and actresses. *Sometime after the release of Stacie the Speedy Girl, Sega sued Warner Bros. when they thought Warner Bros ripped off Sonic, however, Sega failed the suit, and as a result, WB continued producing Collin games. *Each hero has powers: **Collin - Speed **Heather - Fire **Wesdragon - Dragon with laser breath **Trent - Light and Animal-shifting **Patrick - Shadow **Jake - Laser **Laney - Invisible **Hannah - Ice **Stacie - Speed **Brandon - Robot ability **Laeden - Poison **Saki - Shape-shifting **T.E Josh, T.E Clarie, T.E Clara and T.E Ellie - Teary eyed powers (Waves, regenerate, teleport, shape-shifting and turn to waves) **Paper Paige - Turn people to paper or create doodles to attack enemies Cast Cast (first 4) * Scott Menville as Collin the Speedy Boy * Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell and Cocoa Chocola * Ashley Tisdale as Laney Jeffery * Billy West as Tommy the Opossum * TBA as Jake * TBA as Patrick * AJ Michalka as Hannah Abernathy * TBA as Trent Wright * Cindy Robinson as Caleigh Allen * Rachel MacFarlane as Lucy Lansdell * Keith Ferguson as Wesdragon; The Elefish King * Samuel Vincent as Teary Eyed Josh * Vanessa Marshall as Stacie Aday * Johnny Sequoyah as Paper Paige *Marieve Herington as Mary Black * Kay Panabaker as Saki Yumiko *Kelly Osborne as Teary Eyed Clarie Dearing * Sarah Gadon as Mindy McFadden and Teary Eyed Ruby Gloom * Emily Hampsire as Teary Eyed Misery * Alyson Court as Paper Penny and Teary Eyed Lydia Deetz * as FireFinger *Ariel Hirsch as WaterFinger *TBA as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * T.J Miller as GoofFinger * Candi Milo as CheeFinger and Orange Juice * Dee Bradley Baker a MacaroniFinger * Veronica Taylor as IceFinger * Eric Bauza as Flappy McFinger * Roger Craig Smith as Razor McFinger * Billy West as Lil' Swampy * John de Lance as VoodooFinger * Josh Keaton as AnimalFinger * John DiMaggio as Taily * Roger Craig Smith as Fang Suckle * Ashley Bucille as Teary Eyed Lila Sawyer * AJ Michalka as Nutty Peanuts * Jennifer Hale as Gummy McBubbles * Leah Renee Cudmore as Marshy Mallows * Grey DeLisle as Candi Corn * Pamelyn Ferdin as Candi Kane * Eden Sher as Tara Taffy * Jackie Buscarino as Licorice von Delicious * Kiernan Shipka as Blue McBerry * Colleen Villard as Strawberry Cake * Maddie Ziegler as Melinda the Ghost * AJ Michalka as Cherry Top * Shelby Rabara as Queenie Quince * Cree Summer as Paper Stella * Linda Cardellini as Teary Eyed CJ, Teary Eyed Megan Sparkles, and Teary Eyed Wendy Corduroy * Ashleigh Ball as Teary Eyed Blythe * Rihanna as Teary Eyed Tip * Jim Parsons as Teary Eyed Oh * Kathryn Cressida as Teary Eyed Dee Dee * Sean Marquette as Teary Eyed Mac * Olivia Hack as Teary Eyed Ty Lee * Ariana Grande as Teary Eyed Youngmee * Candi Milo as Teary Eyed Zoe Trent * Deedee Magno as Teary Eyed Pearl * Jennifer Paz as Teary Eyed Lapis Lazuli * Lara Jill Miller as Teary Eyed Juniper Lee * Erin Fitzgerald as Teary Eyed Spectra Vondergeist * Molly Quinn as Teary Eyed Bloom * Julie Maddalena as Teary Eyed Robecca Steam *Paula Rhodes as Teary Eyed Sirena von Boo *Haviland Stillwell as Teary Eyed Vandala Doublouns *Yeni Alvarez as Teary Eyed Viperine Gorgon *Cam Clarke as Teary Eyed Heath Burns *Cindy Robinson as Teary Eyed Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde *Josey Montana McCoy as Teary Eyed Neighthan Rot * Alejandra Reynoso as Teary Eyed Flora *Romi Dames as Teary Eyed Musa *Amy Gross as Teary Eyed Stella *Liliana Mumy as Teary Eyed Roxy *Morgan Decker as Teary Eyed Tecna * Elizabeth Gillies as Teary Eyed Daphne *Keke Palmer as Teary Eyed Aisha, Piff More cast soon! Cast (Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl) * Jason Anthony Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy * Grey DeLisle as Mary Black, Teary Eyed Daphne, and Heather Lansdell; Breanna Jeffreys *Hynden Walch as Laney Jeffery *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Dwayne Hill as Jake *Sean Marquette as Patrick *Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy; Sue the Flying-Squirrel *Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday *Misty Lee as Caleigh Allen (StSG - The Radiant Crystal), Teary Eyed Mackezine Ziegler and Teary Eyed Stella *Cricket Leigh as Caleigh Allen (starting with Collin and Stacie Team Up!) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Paper Paige *Athena Karkanis as Saki Yumiko, Teary Eyed Creepie Creecher and WaterFinger *Elizabeth Daily as Teary Eyed Clarie Dearing *Cindy Robinson as FireFinger *David P. Smith as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger, Mindy McFadden and Paper Penny * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger; Laeden Jefferys * Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Silky the Silky anteater * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger * Jason Anthony Griffith as Lil' Swampy * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger; Master of Speed (Velociraptor) * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle * Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola * Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts and Teary Eyed Juniper Lee * Hynden Walch as Gummy McBubbles * Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows * Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn * Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane * Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry * Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake * Tara Platt as Orange Juice * Diane Delano as Tara Taffy * Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious * Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top * Amy Gross as Queenie Quince * Kimberly Brooks as Paper Stella * Janie Haddad Tompkins as Teary Eyed Ruby Gloom * Jonquil Goode as Teary Eyed Misery * Gigi Sarroino as Teary Eyed Lydia Deetz * Grey DeLisle as Teary Eyed Blythe * Mela Lee as Teary Eyed Tip * Billy West as Teary Eyed Oh * Laura Bailey as Teary Eyed Dee Dee * Jason Ritter as Teary Eyed Mac * Kath Soucie as Teary Eyed Ty Lee * Mae Whitman as Teary Eyed Youngmee * Kelly Osborne as Teary Eyed Zoe Trent * Kira Buckland as Teary Eyed Pearl * Jennifer Paz as Teary Eyed Lapis Lazuli * Erin Fitzgerald as Teary Eyed Spectra Vondergeist * Keith Ferguson as Teary Eyed Josh (StSG only); Gurkha (Velociraptor) * Billy West as Teary Eyed Josh * Jessica DiCicco as Teary Eyed Haruhi Suzumiya * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brandon; Phil (velociraptor) * John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo; Vincent (Ankylosaurus) * Nolan North as Sharp (Tyrannsaurus Rex0 Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spainish: Collin él nino veloz Spin-off franchises #Stacie the Speedy Girl (franchise) #Collin and Stacie #Catlin the Speedy Girl (gender-bent version of Collin the Speedy Boy) Reception So far, the games has mixed and positive reviews. So far, none of the games had bad reviews. All of the games are commerical successes. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:E10+ Category:E Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Video Games